


Love

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Josiah Trelawny & Oc





	Love

I sit in my tent at Clements Point, as I suddenly hear steps coming closer.

,,Hello. May I come in dear?" Josiah's soft English voice asks.

,,Sure." I say.

Josiah comes in, and close the flaps again. I'm riding with the gang science one year now. I first met the magician five months ago, and fell in love with him right away. As I see him, the butterflies in my stomachs start to fly again. He dit down next to me. I lay the book I was reading aside. I look him in the eyes. He's so perfect and beautiful. I look on the bed again. But I think he has already someone. Damn that woman can count herself lucky. 

Three weeks ago Josiah and I was riding to town to buy camp stuff, as I accedently kissed him as we was about to mount our horses to ride home. He looked at me confused and maybe angry. It was after we stored everything in our saddle bags. I mounted my horse right away, and galloped away from him as fast as I could. Science then I get out of his way. 

I mean the kiss wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it maybe wouldn't be that nice to kiss him, mostly because of his moustache, wich is hiding his upper lip completely and a bit of his lower lip. His moustache tickled a bit, but it was not bad. 

,,I'm sorry Josiah. I didn't meant to do that. I-I just do-don't know what came over me." I whisper.

,,May I kiss you?" He whispers. 

I only nod surprised. Then he bends over, and kiss me again. His moustache tickels a bit, but I somehow like it. I shyly kiss back.

,,No need to apologize Cassidy. It was nice."

Then he kiss me again. My arms are laying arround his neck, and his are laying softly on my waist. He looks at me. I can see that he's asking for permission to touch me. I only nod. And then he shyly lay his hands on my brests and massage them, while he kiss my neck. A soft moan escape my mouth. The tickling from his moustache in combination with his kisses are dangerous in a good way. Because it makes me go crazy, and I like it a lot.

I slid my hand on his left thigh, before I let it wander to his covered dick. I slowly start to palm it trough his fine trousers. He let out a soft gasp. I palm it a bit harder, wich causes him to moan this time. What a beautiful and cute sound. I start to open his vest and shirt, and throw both on the ground. Damn he's hotter then hell. 

I didn't expect that his chest and arms are so muscular. He's thin but has a flat and trained stomache. It looks like he's about to get a six-pack. I hope not. I think that would be to much for his beautiful slender but muscular body. It wouldn't fit him. Anyway. I start to palm his dick again, meanwhile we share a passionate tounge kiss. 

Soft moans escaping his moth again and again. I like the sounds that he make. Then he start to unnbotton my black blouse, and as I let go of his dick again, the blouse dropped from my shoulders. I let it fall to the ground to. Then I open Jos pants, and free his big cock. I let my thumb wander softly arround the tip. Right over the sensitive spot. A deep moan leaves his mouth. Meanwhile he opens my bra. I tease him a bit longer, before I let my bra fall to the ground to.

He immediately bend over, and start to suck at my right nipple. A soft moan escaping my mouth. After some minutes, he switch to the other side. I startet to rub my thumb over the sensitive area on his tip again. A surprised gasp leaves his mouth. 

Then I gently push him back on the bed, so that he's laying on his back now. He takes his shoes and socks of, and I pull his fine trousers and underwear with his help down. Both land on the ground as well. I let my jeans, socks and underwear fall to the ground to. He likes what he sees. I'm sure.

,,Close your mouth Jos, before you catch a fly or something." I giggel.

He close his mouth with a little laugh. Then I join him. I start to suck at the tip of his rock hard cock. He let out a not so quiet moan. But I love the sounds he make, so I don't care if anyone hear us. At least not in this moment. I take him slowly in my mouth. Deeper and deeper. As the tip of his big cock hit the back of my throat, he let out a gasp. I start to let my toung swirl arround his big friend, and thus I made that his mouth leaves a moan or a gasp every few seconds. He's close. I bopp my head up and down for a while, before I let him slide out of my mouth, and take a deep breath.

He pulls me up to him, for another passionate tounge kiss. Meanwhile he let his index finger slowly move form my clit to my entrance. I'm so wet and ready for him. He slowly push his finger inside of me. I let out a surprised moan. He move it slowly, before he add another one. Another moan escaping my mouth. Damn it feels so good. After some time I wich he moved his fingers again, he pulls them back, and licks them clean.

,,You taste absolutely delicious my dear." He gasp.

My cheeks turn from red to dark red now. But then I position myself over him. I take his cock in my left hand, and slowly lower myself. I'm so wet that he slips into me easily, even though he's big. I let out a long moan. It hurts, but feels so good at the same time. Then I sit on his hip. His big member is completely inside me. The pain slowly fades to pure lust. His from lust dark eyes are watching me. I slowly start to move up and down, wich causes long and short moans from us. After some time I speed up a bit, and our moans get louder and longer.

I'm not far away, and I can feel that he's not far away too. This is the best sex I ever had in my life. Even though it's only my third time. I manage to go even a bit faster.

,,Josi-ahhhh, I'm-Im gonna...." I moan.

,,Come for me my dear." he gasps.

And I did. I never came so hard in my life. I ride trough my amazing orgasem. I clench arround Jodiash hard dick, wich causes him to moan deep. After a few more minutes he's about to cum.

,,I'm gonna..."

That was all he gonna manage to say, before he shoot his hot load deep inside of me. He let out a long AHHHH. I slow down, and then stop my movements. I let myself slowly fall forward, so I lay on top of him. His dick is still deep inside me.

,,That was amazing!" I gasp.

,,Yes it was. I love you Cassidy." He says breathless.

,,I love you too." I grin.

I'm so happy. He loves me to!


End file.
